The Beastly Games
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: Trial Basis. Gilbert Beilschmidt volunteered as tribute for the Beastly Games in place of his younger brother, Ludwig Bielschmidt. Romulus had no doubt that Gilbert could win should he set his mind to it. Ludwig wanted his brother to win so he could see him again.Elizaveta and Gilbert didn't know what to think about eachother, Antonio just waited for them both to realize it. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

"We could do it, you know. Take off, live in the woods." Antonio said to Gilbert, staring out at the fields as he sat next to his best friend. Francis hadn't spoken a word to either of them since the incident. They had moved on.

"They'd catch us." Gilbert said, shaking his head.

"Well, mabye not." The golden skinned teen retorted, laying back on the grass, emerald eyes closed.

"You wouldn't make it five miles." Gilbert snarkily replied to his friend. Antonio just smiled, his eyes remained closed.

~0~0~

"And so it was decreed that each year, the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up a tribute. One young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the art of survival. To be prepared to fight to the death." The mayor of District 12 recited, Gilbert rolled his eyes and nudged Antonio's shoulder with his own. Antonio muffled a snort at his friend.

~0~0~

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one corageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Beaslty Games." Lux de Bourg said cheerfully, his Capitol accented voice ringing out through the square.

~0~0~

"Welcome, and happy Beastly Games." The mayor recites, he does not look happy, Gilbert decides.

"I just love that. Gentlemen first." De Bourg says.

~0~0~

"It's your first year Luddy, your names only been in there once, theyre not gonna pick you." Gilbert says to his twelve year old brother, Ludwig.

~0~0~

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." Lux de Bourg calls out. Ludwig is led out by Peacekeepers and Gilbert brakes free of the crowd. He is held back by two peacekeepers, a third making his way toward them as four lead his brother toward the stage.

"Ludwig! I – I – I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Gilbert shouts as Ludwig turns toward him. Antonio picks up his brother easily.

"No!" Ludwig shouts, Antonio continues walking. Gilbert knew he wanted to do the same as Ludwig but he wouldn't.

"Our tributes Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry."

~0~0~

"Okay, listen to me. Youre stronger than they are, you are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. You know how to hunt, show 'em how good you are." Antonio tells Gilbert, hands on the albino's shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

~0~0~

"Take care of them 'Tonio, whatever you do, don't let them starve." Gilbert whispers into his best friends neck, speaking of his father and brother. Antonio simply nods in reassurance, their time is almost up.

~0~0~

"They just want a good show, that's all they want. Youre stronger than they are." Antonio tells him once more. They have seconds left.

"There's 24 of us, 'Tonio, only one comes out." Gilbert says histerically. He didn't want to participate but he would not let Ludwig go through the Games.

~0~0~

"So youre here to make me look better." Gilbert says, devoid of emotion as he looks at the stylist.

"I'm here to help you make an impression." Isabella says, a stubborn look in her eyes.

~0~0~

"This is the time to show them everything. Make sure they remember you." Romulus tells Gilbert. This is Antonio's father, the last District 12 winner.

~0~0~

"I just keep wishing I could show them that they don't own me. If I'm going to die, I wanna still be me." Elizaveta whispers to him.

"I just can't afford to think like that." Gilbert shakes his head. They used to be friends, he didn't know what they were anymore.

~0~0~

"You want to see what I got you today? It's a Mockingjay pin, as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you. Promise." Gilbert told Ludwig, wrapping his brother's fingers around the pin.

~0~0~

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Man On Fire!" Claudette d'Chance shouts to the crowd as she holds up Gilbert's hand, a confidant smirk on his face.

~0~0~

"What did you say to your brother, when you volunteered at the Reaping." Claudette asks Gilbert, the curiousity shinning through her voice.

"I told him that I'd try to win for him." Gilbert says easily, not a seconds hesitation to his voice.

"And try you will." Claudette reaffirms, nodding to the crowd.

~0~0~

**The Games...**

**Will Change...**

**Everyone...**

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… BANG_

* * *

**AN: Yes, I copied the wording, mostly, from one of the Hunger Games Trailers. Sue me, I put a disclaimer up there. Tell me what you think about this, do you guys want me to continue this or take it down? Either review or go to my profile and look for the poll I should have up there. And yes, I did change it from Hunger Games to Beastly Games, my muse compeeled me to do so. This is unbetaed, for now, and if my readers actuallly want me to continue this, I'll send it to my beta to look over and repost that version. If I do continue this, it'll follow a basic outline of the book but I won't be copying it word for word, just some scenes (like when everything catches on fire) and ideas (Careers and the like). Let me know what you think, the Cupcake Gods command you!**


End file.
